


Positive or Negative ?

by Cleyksa



Series: Fluffy time in the Targaryen household [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 3 parts story - 3 different years, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Contraception, Daenerys and Missandei's friendship is GOAL, F/M, Morning After Pill, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnancy Test, doctor daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleyksa/pseuds/Cleyksa
Summary: The first time Daenerys had a fright – well, this kind of fright, at least – went back to their last year of high school. And she hadn’t been planning on experiencing it again. Nope, she really hadn’t. But obviously, destiny had decided otherwise, multiple times.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei & Daenerys Targaryen (friendship)
Series: Fluffy time in the Targaryen household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692166
Comments: 50
Kudos: 137





	1. Please, please, be negative.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this new story! Obviously, there will be talks about pregnancy and all those stuffs, so consider yourself warned :)

**Last year of high school, 5th of may.**

It was a warm and sunny day. One of those the girls enjoyed and used to go to the lake after school. They would have jumped in the still cool water and splashed each other, until the boys would have joined them. Then maybe they would have had a race or maybe each couple would have drifted away, in the quest for privacy. Or maybe the boys would have been in a playful - but slightly tiresome - mood and would have ganged against them, trying to gently sink them. In the end, they would all have laid in the grass, watching the sky and laughing while the sun took care of drying them up. They would have drunk beers, which one of them would have sneaked out, and danced the night away.

Yes, it could have been one of those days. And they would have had fun. But when Daenerys had taken a painful hold of Missandei’s arm in the middle of the school corridor and dragged her forcefully to the closest bathroom without even saying hello, they all knew the sky was going to turn stormy, and this day certainly wasn’t going to be one of those “days”.

Daenerys was paler than usual, that was the second thing that got Missandei intrigued. Her best-friend was livid, and she hadn’t even been this colour the last time she had a stomach bug.

“Out. All of you. OUT.” She seethed as she threw a menacing glare to one first year who was petrified. She hadn’t really raised her voice, but nobody dared to disagree. That was the final blow. Missandei’s eyes widened on their own, completely stunned at her friend’s behaviour. The blonde girl then began to pace the room, biting nervously on her nails as her body kept trembling.

 _What the hell was happening?_ Daenerys was the sweetest girl out there, even if she still had a bit of a temper; Dragon blood as they called it playfully. She was very popular at school, being the leader of many clubs and more, especially of the humanitarian association of the school. She had a huge heart and lots of people used to feel entitled to come to her and talk about their issues. She always offered a comforting shoulder and an open ear, as well as Missandei who was usually her right hand woman; one indissociable from the other.

“What has gotten into you?”

When Daenerys refused to speak and kept pacing, Missandei decided to jump on the sink and have a seat. There was no need to rush the other girl, she would only get upset and close herself up harder than an oyster. _Still, they had to be in class in less than 10 minutes_. She would have to speed the process up.

“Are you going to say something? Or let me wonder if you’ve become insane after your little act out there?” she asked her, a bit harsher than intended. Still, it got the results she was expecting. Daenerys turned her way, her thumb still on her lips, a haunted look in her lilac eyes. She stood frozen there for a second, watching Missandei as if she was just noticing her presence. That got Missy’s mind to collapse under the thousands of worries flooding her mind. “Hello?!” she tried sceptically, trying to bring Dany back on earth. Now, she truly was worried.

Her best-friend then flung herself into action, rushing to the stalls and opening each of them, making sure they were all empty. “You’ve definitely turned insane …” murmured the browned skin girl. As the silver-haired storm brushed past her, Missy reached for her arms and managed to hold her still. “Come on, Dany, you’re freaking me out. Say something, anything”. Her eyes were pleading, her heart beating fast and her palms sweaty. She was just hoping for a word, an explanation. Something. Anything. And what came her way was definitely not what she had been expecting.

“I’m late”. The words were slurred, shaky, barely above a whisper. If Daenerys hadn’t been so close that she could feel her breath on her skin, Missy would have missed it.

“What … What do you mean you’re late? Dany, the bell hasn’t even rang yet and ... Oh.” Understanding down on her. That was definitely not the type of lateness she was alluring to. Nope. Now, that made more sense. She wasn’t just feeling unwell, she was frightened out of her mind. “How.. um, how much by?” she tried to ask with as much assurance as she could mustered.

“6 days, almost a week. I think” she answered. Her voice was now steady, as if she had separated herself from her body that was still trembling and that she was talking of the possibility of another person altogether being pregnant.

 _Oh, damn it… She could be pregnant_. What was this mess?

“What do you mean by ‘you think’?” she wondered, watching as the blonde dropped her gaze on an overly interesting piece of tiling.

“I didn’t really write my last ones down, but… technically, if I remember correctly, it’s been 6 days. One day, give or take. Not more.” She bit her lower lip, her teary eyes sinking down. “Do… do you think that maybe.. maybe I could be, um, you know… that I possibly could be carrying… um,um” she cleared her throat, her voice full of unliberated sobs. She raised her gaze to the ceiling, trying to stop any tears from escaping her eyes.

“I wouldn’t know. You’re the one who knows what happened to your body on that particular topic.” Argued Missandei.

She was mad. Missandei couldn’t truly explain why exactly, and she knew now wasn’t the moment to get mad. But she was furious. Furious at her best friend for being possibly careless and throwing herself in such a shitty position. And furious at her boyfriend for also being careless, probably selfish for having put her in such a state. Yes, Missandei was enraged, that something this upsetting could be happening to the other half of her soul. But overall, she was sorry. Because however much she wanted and would do anything for her, she couldn’t truly help Daenerys, she couldn’t make things easy for her. God, she hated being this powerless.

She couldn’t lash out at Daenerys right now. Her friend needed her support and her affection, her attention, not her rage. So, she took a breath. A deep one, and then another one. And, only after that, did she speak again.

“Have you and Jon been having intercourse this past month?” she asked softly, trying not to pry too much.

She obviously knew the answer. Daenerys held no secrets from her, and she had been the first and only person Daenerys had told the tale of her first night too. She had known the day after; Dany had said she couldn’t keep that from her, that she had to know, and that Daenerys needed advice. Of course, not about the sex. Missandei only knew about the technical points of the coupling, the sort of knowledge you gain by reading anatomy and reproduction ouvrages. That was definitely not the advice she had sought. _But then, maybe she should have shared her knowledge about accidental conception, especially in the young adults’ generation…_

Daenerys looked at her as if she was pulling her leg but still, she nodded, looking defeated. “Yes. Yes, we have. Many times; but … I don’t get it. We’ve been overly precautious.” She sighed. “Well, maybe not overly but still, we’ve been careful since the beginning.” She began to pace again.

“You know, D, withdrawing at the last moment is not really the surest way. In fact, it is not at all”. She tried to be understanding, she didn’t want to sound pushy or judgmental. That was not her point, but as she had feared, that’s how Dany took it.

“I’m not dumb, Missy. I know that very well, thanks!” she had let her voice rise and become a little harsh as she had come back face to face with Missy.

At the same moment, the door opened. Three girls from their grade coming in, bringing in the constant hubbub from the corridors with them. When the first one raised her gaze to them, the two friends turned their head to the newcomers.

“IT’S BUSY!” they screamed at the same time, sending death glares at the intruders. The girls sent them surprised and dirty looks before leaving the lady’s room, muttering about madness.

“I don’t get it. The condom must have ripped, and we didn’t notice. I don’t know. That’s the only way ... I … We …”. The young girl had both hands on her head now, striding the tiles endlessly.

Missandei came down from her sitting spot and came close to her friend as the clock struck 8 o’clock. Her eyes rose to the clock but turned back to the lilac-eyed young woman quickly.

“And now we are going to be truly late. Oh god, what did I do …” Daenerys started to weep.

Missy finally took both her hands in hers and tried to catch her gaze. “It’s ok, we’re not going to school today. We’re gonna sneak out when everyone’s in class, ok?” she asked but already knew the answer. “We’re going to go home, mom’s at work. Then I’ll go to the drugstore and buy a test. After that, we’re going to have a hot cocoa and chill a bit under the covers, watching something silly or a Disney film. And then, when you’ll feel ready – well, as ready as you can feel – You’ll take the tests. And I’ll wait with you, holding your hand if you want, or hiding your eyes if you prefer.” That made Dany smile through her tears that were now freely strolling down her cheeks. ‘’Now come. We’ve gotta wait a little before everyone’s out.” She brought her thin friend into her embrace, holding her close and stroking her hair.

*****

Once they got to Missy's home, Daenerys waited impatiently for her to come back. She had to turn down at least 5 calls coming from Jon and ignored all the texts from her friends.

When Missy got back, everything happened as her friend had said. They watched Mary Poppins, Pocahontas and then Mary Poppins all over again, cuddled under Missy’s duvet, a mug of hot chocolate in their hands.

When 2 o’clock rang, Daenerys extirpated herself from the comfort of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She needed to pee. It was as good a time as any. So, she opened the 2 boxes Missy had bought, took her panties off and crouched down on the toilet. She freed the sticks from their caps and then, closing her eyes tightly, peed on them. She glanced at it from time to time to be sure she was peeing on the strip and not beside it. She was doing quite an okay job so far. Once her bladder emptied, she placed the 2 sticks scoffing at her on the side of the washbowl and began reading the instructions.

It was pretty quick and simple. If a line appears, she’s pregnant. If nothing happens, she is the happiest girl in the world. She washed her hands and went to find Missy, her nerves eating at her too bad. Her friend was seated on her bed, her back reclined against the headrest. Daenerys resolved to crawl up the bed, until she was settled in between her legs, her back against Missy’s chest and her best-friend’s arms clutching her to her heart.

“Have you ever considered that you might just be late?” Missandei asked softly, trying to appease her friend.

“I’m never late. Not a single time, not a single day.” She answered, as if the discussion was over.

Missandei knew that women’s bodies were more complicated than that. They were having tons of homework, plus the exams were just next week and they were all fretting for college. Stress. That was a miraculous thing playing against women hormonal cycles. So, she voiced it. “Maybe it’s only stress.”

But Daenerys scoffed, “That can’t explain it all Missy; not so many days”. Daenerys cuddled deeper into Missy’s embrace and stuck her ear against the brunette’s heart, listening patiently to the sound of her heartbeat.

“Some women can miss an entire period because of stress; sometimes even more than one.” she kept reasoning. “You’ve got many reasons to be stressed right now. The homework, the exams, the trip this summer and … I know you still need to decide which university you will attend and I also know that you can’t wait to see where Jon is going to make your choice. And before you deny it, I know that you don’t want to choose because of him, and I know it’s driving you crazy that it’s still what you’re doing. I know deep down; you’ve already chosen your university. But you’ve no idea if it will change your mind if Jon doesn’t get to go there as well, and that scares you to death.”

Daenerys deposited a light kiss on Missy's cheek, her own completely wet. “It shouldn’t be allowed to know someone this much. I don’t know what I would become without you Missy. I love you so damn much, and I’m sorry if I don’t show you enough anymore”.

Missandei felt a warmness choke her heart and her throat, painting a small delicate smile on her face as she tightened her embrace. “Well” she started, emotional. “If we are lucky, you won’t have to find out what life looks like without our fatal duo to rule it.” The two girls laughed softly, holding close to each other.

“Don’t want to break the mood, but I think it’s really time to see the results” Missandei said as she began to straighten herself.

They both walked to the bathroom, but Daenerys got blocked at the door, her face even paler than this morning. Missandei went back to her, a soft look gracing her features. “What is it, D?” she asked kindly.

“I … I don’t think I can do this. I can’t look at this. If … If it’s positive, Missy, my life is screwed. And … And I know that I won’t be able to go through with an abortion. I’ve thought about it all week long. I can’t do it. And … and then Jon will hate me, because I’ve ruined his life too. And I’ll be alone or … or worse, he will stick around for the baby out of pity but… he won’t love me anymore and … and I can’t survive this either.” She hadn’t breathed throughout her speech and by the time she’d finished, Missy could only just about hear what she was saying, her voice becoming wheezy and raspy.

Missandei caught her chin in between her fingers and plunged her gaze into hers. “You’re an amazing woman, Daenerys Targaryen. You’re surrounded by loyal and fearless friends and family members. And that man loves you more than life itself. I can’t say it won’t be trying, that it won’t be hard. But nothing is impossible for you. There is nothing you can’t do when you put your mind into it. Now, you take a breath and I swear to you that everything is going to be alright, whatever the results are.” Daenerys nodded slightly, her eyes shining from the tears and from the gratitude she felt for her best friend.

She squeezed the brunette’s hands stronger and expressed her wish in as steady a voice as she could muster. “I want it to be you. I want you to look at those, please Missy, I know I can’t. But .. But if you look at it, then it’ll be easier. I know it is a terrible thing to ask of you, but please … I’m beg.. I’m begg...” Tears now ran freely down her cheeks, inundating her voice. Missandei nodded before Daenerys had to truly beg. _A dragon never begs,_ she thought.

She reached for the sticky sticks and closed her eyes. Instantly, relief flooded through her, lifting a weight Dany’s assertiveness had already begun to create. But her reaction got misinterpreted as her friend began to collapse against the door.

Once Missandei realised, she rushed to the silver-haired girl’s side, doing her best at creating a cheering smile. “It’s negative, Daenerys. It’s alright. Everything is okay.”

Daenerys watched her, contemplated her. No emotion could be seen on her face. She was obviously shocked. “Both of them?” she asked robotically.

“Yes. Yes, both of them. You’re not pregnant. You should have a blood test performed just to be 100% sure but, it’s pretty reliable.” Missandei tried to make her smile, at what she thought would be good news.

But, as Daenerys shot her a small, tired smile, Missandei noticed something she never thought she would see. If Daenerys' left hand was currently still holding her back to the doorframe, her right one had worked its way toward her lower belly. And, as her dark eyes levelled with the lilac’ ones, a lone tear escaped and rolled, lonely, down the pale cheek.

****

After the tedious adventures of the day, Daenerys fell back asleep in Missy’s bed, only to wake up a couple hours later to the sound of two of her favourite voices. Missy had called Jon; she had known that Dany would want to see him after all of this. That he was also probably worried-sick about her.

Daenerys cleaned her face as well as she could from the strand of hair that had stuck to it and rose in the bed, coming into the view of her two friends sharing a cup of tea. Jon was the first to make eye contact and instantly smiled at her. As if an invisible thread was linking them, Jon came closer to her, reaching for her lips as soon as he was in her personal space. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Missandei quietly excuse herself, and she couldn’t love her more than she already did.

She kissed Jon softly, and felt all the heartbreak he had been through all day, not knowing what was happening to her. Mayhap, she had also communicated her heartbreak as, when their lips separated, he was on the verge of crying. Though, right now, she needed his solace, his tender embrace, his arms and his warmth.

He got her out of the covers, wanting to feel her skin against his. His hand was on her bare thigh, as her shirt had risen from her posture, and his left one was lost on the left side of her face and her hair. Their foreheads touched, and rolled one against the other, seeking peace of mind. Her arms were hanging loose from his shoulders and she rejoiced in the warmth emanating from his body. He was keeping her mind grounded, keeping her sane.

Finally, he broke the silence, murmuring softly. “What happened today?”. And, when she didn’t answer, the words stuck in her throat, he made her fall deeper in love with him. “Did you take a test? And… um, what was the result?” Her gaze shot into his grey ocean eyes and she cried, honestly and without artifice. She cried. For the relief she felt. For the love she felt for him, from him. For the unbelievable, caring man he was. For the baby that could have been … “Whatever it said Dany, I’m with you in this. Whatever your choice is, I’m with you. I’ll do whatever you want. Keep it, abortion or adoption. Everything. I’m yours, from this day to the last and this is your choice. I love you, more than the sky can hold stars.” He kissed her forehead and held her close as she collapsed in his hold.

She was feeling so loved and so grateful for the beautiful people life had graced her with. She put her cheeks against his, holding it there a minute, bathing in the sensation of his soft stubble against her smooth skin.

“It… it was negative.” She finally whispered.

His shoulder slumped, expressing his relief, and despite all the love she felt for him, it made her heart jealously bruise a little. She knew it was insane, but something deep down in her, felt sorry and … dare she say, broken. She was insane. She should be at the “hosting a party” type of joy right now, and she felt it, truly. But there also was this little spot of darkness nuancing it all. She knew life was never black and white, but now she had experienced it. Feeling torn between those two completely opposed emotions, she hated it. She really did.

****

After thanking Missandei profusely, they had gone back to the Targaryen residence, hand in hand. She invited him to the garden, somewhere far away from her family’s gaze. They sat on the last step of a small stairway, bathing in the declining sun. He held her, kissed her, reassured her, and urged her to speak to him.

The only thing she felt ready to talk about was the question trotting in her mind. “How did you know?” she wondered. _How could he possibly have known?_

“I’m no bloody scientist, that’s true, but I know you women have cycles, allegedly regular. Yours are always very punctual. I know that because a) you say so yourself, and b) your mood sort of changes around that period and you’re frustrated because you want to have sex but you aren’t feeling well enough for it. I noticed. I noticed we usually just cuddle during a specific time of the month and so I just deduced what it meant.” He marked a small pause. “Furthermore, you’ve been tense this last week, more so than usual. I knew it couldn’t be just the stress. Plus, we did make love 2 days ago, without you saying anything about an indisposition. It’s just … 1+1 made 2 and ... I suspected something like that could be brewing. I would have talked to you about it this weekend if you hadn’t broached the subject but… the way you were acting... I suspected you had figured it out, so I just wanted to let you have the space and time to come and talk to me about it. When you were ready.” He ended, sheepishly.

She kissed him softly, thanking him for being so thoughtful and attentive. She cuddled close to him, opposing her head against his chest, her scalp tucked under his chin, making sure she was not in his direct line of sight before opening the last tiny part of her heart she had kept locked.

“I would have loved this baby” _I already loved this imaginary baby_ , was what truly stayed unsaid. “I know I don’t make any sense, and I’m glad I’m not pregnant. It’s just…” she closed her eyes as well as her mind, wondering if that would be too much for him. If that was the moment he had dealt with enough of her drama.

“You can say it, Daenerys. Please, say it…” he urged her, holding her close and making her heart burn.

‘’It would have been a piece of you, in a piece of me. It would have been ours, it… it would have been us…” she whispered, softly sniffing. “It would have been our love made flesh, a tiny infant to hold and to love…” her last words were barely audible, swallowed by her sobs as he began to rock her tenderly. “I know damn well we are too young, yet… it, it… it hurts so bad.” She sobbed on his chest.

“I’m sorry this hurts so much, my love.” He stopped for a minute, waiting for her wails to slow down. To keep his own chagrin at bay, as well. “From now on, we’re going to be much more careful. But one day, when we will both be ready… That day, we will have a child. I promise. And it will be beautiful, and amazing and everything it should be. And this time, we will embrace it with open arms.” He kissed her forehead and held her until the sun had disappeared behind the trees. Until, despite the cool breeze of the moon, she felt her body get back a bit of the warmth she had thought lost. _One day_ …


	2. Last night's aftermath

After the first episode of course, she had been on the pill. But she had never forgotten about the fear and the (almost) loss that had scarred her heart.

**Flashforward of 3 years - 21 years old, university of Kings Landing.**

The sound of the door crashing against the wall made both Irri and Missandei groan in displeasure. A third moan joined their complaint and all the girls turned their head to the brunette still half-asleep in between the room and the bathroom. _Margaery …_ Last night had been wild. Really wild. It was the integration party. One could believe they were too old for this, but it was always fun to see the new faces and to recruit fresh flesh for their associations. Plus, it was the first year drinking was legal for all of them. That had been a great reason to join as well. But as Daenerys lithe body crashed on Missy’s bed, shaking her shoulders profusely through the covers, they may have regretted it.

“Missy, Missy, wake up!! There’s an emergency” Daenerys’s nervous voice reached her ear. The brunette could also feel a strong smell of alcohol reach her as Dany spoke, that made her nose wrinkle. _Oh god_ … Her stomach wasn’t settled enough to bear such an odour. _It’s the last time alcohol is getting its way in my system_! she swore to herself.

“Shut up, Dany…” groaned Margaery as she tried to gain some stability. Her trajectory seemed unsure but she managed to crash on Irri’s bed, almost leaving Irri’s body squished.

“Missy, come on. It’s urgent!” She shook her friend again, not before staring menacingly at Margaery’s scalp.

“Dany, please… It’s too early! What are you even doing up?” Missandei tried to articulate as her mouth was still half-covered by her pillow.

“I missed my pill yesterday.” She exclaimed finally, her mouth and body still too close to her nose for Missy’s liking.

“Argh… You’re unbelievable, D!” she fumed, trying to sit in the bed. “Move, you’re crushing me. Move!” she finally managed to sit and ended up face to face with her paler than usual friend, biting her thumb nail. _Here we go again_ … There was an aftertaste of déjà-vu that unsettled her. An energetic brush of her face later, she felt quite ready to hear her friend out. “Come again, what happened?”

“I forgot my pill. We had sex. No protection.” She summed up, moving a bit robotically. “Come on, Missy! We’ve been together for 6 years, in love for 10. He’s clean, I’m clean and I’m… allegedly, on the pill. There was no need to use rubber. Don’t make this face” she squeaked, a soft blush creeping on her cheekbones.

Missy brushed her hands on her face once more before answering. “I’m making the face of a girl who’s had quite enough to drink last night and is shaken awake at 10 in the morning. Ok, well, it’s not difficult. You go to the drugstore, you buy the morning-after pill and you take it. Then you tell your charming boyfriend to take care of you for the rest of the day because there is no way I’m holding your hair if you throw up. Now please, Dany, just let me sleep” Missandei moaned as she fell back in her bed.

“She’s right Dany” confirmed Irri with a small smile before joining her roommate in Morpheus’ arms.

Daenerys kept biting her nail a little longer, watching the peaceful sleepy face of her best friend. She obviously knew that was what she had to do. She wasn’t completely ignorant. She knew it. But still, when she had woken up that morning, cuddled in the arms of her lover, and the first thought to cross her mind had been ‘’my pill!”, she hadn’t been able to do anything else but to run to Missy’s room. Now that she was finally taking a minute to breath, she knew she could have handled it on her own. Or with Jon. Yeah, he was probably still rubbing his leg where she had kicked him inadvertently when she had sprinted from the room or maybe he had fallen back asleep, but he would have helped her.

_Gosh, she was such a deadweight… Okay, time to get herself back on the rails._

She rose from the bed, kissed Missy’s cheek and laughed at her friend’s final bit of advice.

“And take a shower. You reek of alcohol…”

She exited the room, a playful grin displayed on her face. She probably should have told her friends that they were in the same predicament as her. Nevertheless, she now hoped she wouldn’t bump into anyone as she was barely clothed.

“Wait!” echoed a scream from the bedroom. The sound of it made her hiss a bit but she turned around anyway and found a dishevelled Missandei coming her way, holding her head and her stomach. “Do you want me to come with you?” she asked lovingly.

Daenerys heart surged into her chest and she could have sworn she felt it bump against her ribcage. She landed her forehead against the brunette’s one, making them both cry in pain, but neither dared to draw back.

“You’re the best, but… I’ll manage this time” she smiled tenderly. “Go back to sleep, baby Angel” she cheered, kissing her cheek before squeezing her hands.

“It’s going to be alright. Love you, little Dragon.” Missandei answered, already half-way through the door. “And don’t forget to use a condom until the next moon!!” she reminded her sleepily with her teacher-like voice.

****

Daenerys kept smiling as she went back up the corridor. She was truly lucky to have her as a friend. As she settled back down in her bed, Jon snuck his arms almost immediately around her waist; she loved the feel of her body against his. He nuzzled her neck, deepening her smile.

“I’ve got a bruise” he complained swiftly, giving her his best puppy eyes. She turned on her back, taking his pretty face in between her hands and shot him a one million carat smile.

“I’m sorry, honey. Do you want me to give it a magic kiss to make it feel better?” she proposed spiritedly.

He showered a thousand kisses to her face, making her laugh hard. He ended his folly by planting a loving kiss on her plump lips. “I was referring to this bruise” he smiled, pinpointing his chest. “I’m going to be offended if you keep running to your friends after our nocturnal activities”. He kissed her neck once more and she finally settled her face against his chest, playing with his finger.

“I have to go to the drugstore pretty soon” she uttered. Her words registered in Jon’s fuzzy mind nonetheless and he propped himself up on his elbow, watching her curiously.

“Is something wrong? Are you hurting?” he asked as he stole the hand she was playing with to feel her forehead for a fever. Losing her toy made her frown but she decided to roll on her side, colliding with his body and hugging him too her as tightly as possible.

“No, I’m fine. I just… In the frenzy of last night, I completely forgot to take my pill”. She felt him go rigid under her embrace and she tried to soothe him a bit. “Usually, I take it a bit early to be sure not to forget it but… last night, it just flew past my mind. But it’s alright, I’m just going to have to take a special pill. You know, to be sure… And…” she trailed, before looking into his eyes, making a weird face. “We’re going to have to switch back to the condoms for a little while. Until we are sure the pill is effective again. I’m sorry…’’

He looked into her eyes passionately and brought her back into his protective embrace. “We’re going to do whatever is needed for you to be safe, babe. And if it means going back to the good old Jimmy’s then, that’s what we will do. No problem. But… This pill you’re going to take, is it… is it risky to take it?”

She loved that he was so worried about her and so intent on taking care of her and understanding what her body will have to go through. “I don’t think so… What is usually noted is headaches, nausea, tummy’s aches, tiredness and spotting or a heavy flow for the next period. But some women don’t have any side-effects. Though others may start feeling really unwell. It depends. We won’t know before I take it.” She tried to enjoy this little moment of tranquillity between them. To relax in his embrace.

“But then… shouldn’t we be going like, right now? To be sure to take it before anything happens… down there.’’ He was already rising. She followed his lead, even though a short sigh escaped her mouth. She was so tired. She just wanted a minute more of cuddling.

“Don’t overestimate your little swimmers strength.” She chuckled. “But seriously, we have up to 5 days to take it, you know.. but of course, the sooner the better and the surer… We should go now anyway, it’ll be for the best”. She got her legs from under the covers and put her feet on the ground. She was glad Margaery had spent the night in another room as she could have a bit of alone time with Jon, especially right now. She felt two warm hands cuddle her face with those all-too familiar pouty lips grazing hers.

“I promise that once you’ve swallowed that thing, we can go back to bed and stay cuddled under the covers for the rest of the day if you so much as wish it.” She offered him a smile in counter part of his cuteness, and they began to get dressed. She couldn’t wait to be back in his hold, bathed in his warmth.

****

It hadn’t been a moment of fun. She had emptied her stomach multiple times. Jon had been there, holding her precious hair and soothing her back. And at night, when he had gone down to the refectory to get something for her to eat, Missy had snuggled into her bed and had given her a warm hug.

“I’m glad you followed my advice and took a shower. You smell better” was all the Naathi brunette said before they both chuckled and cuddled underneath the covers, trying to remember the night prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the second chapter!   
> Hope you enjoyed it, and that all of you and your family are being safe. 
> 
> comments are always greatly appreciated !!!   
> Much love,


	3. When all is right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we officially come to the last part of this little story...!   
> I hope you enjoyed the ride :) 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you thought of it !! :)

**Flashforward 5 years: 26 years old, Island of Dragonstone ( _the Manhattan of kings Landing_** **) -19 th December.**

“Oh god, shit, oh god.” Her hand grabbed the sticks forcefully, her knuckles turning white.

The sound of a toilet being flushed got her out of her stupor and she crossed the look of an old lady through the mirror. She forced herself to smile at her and nod a hello. The old woman looked at her, if not a bit surprised, at least tenderly when she grasped sight of the small object Dany tucked hurriedly in her lab coat’s pocket.

“Everything alright, honey?” she asked nicely, once she noticed the little treacherous tears leaking from her purple irises.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, louder than was conventional. “Yes, everything is fine. I’m sorry. About the bad word and all” she tried to scoff and play down the thing. The woman held an understanding gaze on her and went to wash her hands as Daenerys made her exit, wishing her a nice day.

****

Once she was back in the hospital corridors, she made a bee-line to the intern’s office, trying her best not to be intercepted by a patient in the meantime.

“Where are you running off too, Doctor Dany?” came a little voice from a door slightly ajar, making her jump out of her skin, a hand on heart.

“By the gods, old and new, you scared me to death Shireen!” She smiled down at the little girl who looked sheepish, but smartness could still be seen in her eyes.

Daenerys crutched down to be at the same eye level and lightly tickled the little girl’s tummy.

“I’m trying to escape the big clown currently making its way in the service. Hiding in my office seems to be a good idea, would you help me?” She smiled softly at the girl who looked at her conspiringly.

“I won’t tell a soul where you’re off hiding. Not even the clown, even if he frightens me as well. But …” she said, eyes turning mischievous. “Will you be the one to tend to my wounds this afternoon? I prefer when it’s you, the other doctors don’t tell the dragon’s story quite like you..!” she exclaimed in a conspiring tone.

Daenerys wanted to laugh at the small blackmail, but she played the offended. “There are other doctors who dare tell dragon stories??” she tickled Shireen some more, before the girl almost collapsed to the floor from laughing.

“No, No Doctor D!!” she laughed. “You’re the only one. Do we have a deal?” she asked sweetly, extending her hand towards the young woman in the white coat.

Daenerys shook her head, amused. But she took the little girl’s offered hand and shook it in turn. “Aye, you got yourself a deal.” She smiled as the little girl’s eyes began to shine, the perspective of being told a story about dragons while enduring her treatments exhilarating.

Daenerys then left the 7-year-old, not without holding her forefinger in front of her lips and giving her a last smile. She then hurried down the corridor and sneaked into the intern’s office.

****

She closed the door behind her, still crushed against it as Missandei raised her eyes from the piece of paper she was reading to look at her curiously.

“Have you been chased by that clown once again?” she asked good naturedly. These last couple of years, her friend had got the habit of wearing glasses, making her seem even more intelligent. Daenerys peeled herself off the door in an aloof movement and sat strangely on the chair on the other side of the desk. “I need you to run me a blood test.” She said seriously, before rolling her eyes. “And I obviously avoided that strange creature as soon as it entered the service. I still don’t get how that is entertaining the children. Shireen’s got our back covered though” she said funnily. It was Missandei’s turn to roll her eyes, and she smiled cheekily at her best friend. They had both entered med school and were now in their last year of internship to become paediatricians. Always together.

“Now, about that blood test …” began Missandei. “What sort of tube should I be getting?” she asked, raising her left eyebrow.

“Purple. And you’ll have to make me a prescription. Or I’ll do it. But you’ll have to put it under anonymity.” Her friend looked at her perplexed, and then crossed her hands in front of her on the desk and lingered a bit.

“Ok, what a mysterious affair.” Missandei tried to joke a bit, sensing Daenerys nervousness. “So, what exactly should I be prescribing to be done with that purple tube?” she asked, gazing at her strange looking silver-haired friend.

“Something about … about confirming that” Daenerys said sheepishly, holding the infamous pink test in her hands, laying it down for her friend to see it in all its glory of positiveness.

If Daenerys was a bit panicked, Missandei seemed ecstatic. “Oh God, Dany! That’s so …” she began to jump up and down, her eyes already misty before she got vividly interrupted by Daenerys harsh “Shush!”. Missandei stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her a bit funnily. “Someone could hear you. I haven’t told Jon yet. Plus, I don’t want to get my hopes up before the blood test confirms it.” Daenerys stated, trying desperately to be serious and grounded, when she just wished to jump with her best friend in excitement.

“Oh, I see. No problem.” Missandei said a bit sheepish, badly concealing her mirth. She began to prepare the material, inviting Daenerys on the table. “I didn’t know you guys were trying!” she confessed.

“We weren’t” interrupted Dany’s slightly unsteady voice. “Well, not really actively at least”.

“Oh … It happened even with the pill?” Asked Missandei, sitting beside Daenerys and uncapping the needle.

“I wasn’t.” Daenerys informed her. And in front of Missandei’s confused stare, she added “On the pill, that is”.

“But you just said you weren’t trying?” Missy asked, sceptically, before being answered by Daenerys' little nod. “I must admit I’m a bit lost there, Daenerys” she told her, dumbfounded.

“We were just not really trying. You know just how the pill doesn’t sit well with me and we moved to this small house with plenty of rooms and we just … sort of decided that we could … you know, I could stop taking it, stop being ill every month and just … see what was coming our way.” She shrugged, breathing deeply as the needle pierced her skin. “I didn’t think something could happen this fast. I didn’t dare hope for it. I mean, I’m supposed to have difficulties procreating and it’s just been 5 months.”

“But this is happy news, right?” wondered Missy, retrieving the syringe and gently shaking the blood-filled tube.

“It is not news, yet.” Daenerys said, her glare on spot. She moved her look back to the ceiling, holding the small cotton to the crook of her elbow. “But yes. If it is positive, it is good news.” She said, allowing a small smile to graze her lips as Missandei failed at fighting hers. “Jon and I have been willing to have children for so long. It never was the right time, though. But now… Well, we haven’t completely finished our studies so it is still not perfect timing. Though we will graduate at the end of June, so everything could interlock together pretty well. NO!” she cried out, sitting back at their desk. “I can’t be thinking like that yet.” She chastised herself, watching Missandei work. “It’s just… I was so afraid I wouldn’t be able to offer him that.” She said nervously, praying to all the gods she knew that it was for real.

Missandei came to sit beside her after sending the sample, putting her hand on top of Daenerys’. “Two tests were positive, Dany. There is no reason to believe they are wrong.” Missandei tried to cheer her up. “I’m very happy for you, Daenerys. You are going to be an incredible mom.” She said, her eyes getting misty again.

Daenerys sprung to her feet, smoothing her lab coat and straightened her ponytail. “Okay, let’s keep the congratulations for when the results are confirmed.” She said, slightly winking before going out of their small room, leaving a very happy Missandei behind.

****

When, a couple hours later, a soft hand grabbed her shoulder while she was playing a very intense game of rock, paper, scissors with Jojen, Daenerys jumped out of her skin and fatally lost the match. Missandei softly looked at her, raising her eyebrows meaningfully. Daenerys understood, her heart beginning to beat haphazardly in her tightening chest. She nodded at Missandei who backtracked to their joined office and turned back to Jojen, ruffling his hair. “You won. Again.” She congratulated him. “You’re officially the master player of this hospital, this Queen bows to you.” She giggled, mimicking a curtsy while standing from the bed she was crouched on.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Doctor Dany?” questioned the 11-year-old. “So, we can play a bit more?” he asked hopefully.

Daenerys chuckled good heartedly. “You are willing to put your title in jeopardy?” she asked with all the mirth she could muster at this particular instant. As the little skinny boy nodded eagerly, she smiled at him. “Then if nurse Johanna says you’ve eaten all your vegetables come tomorrow, I don’t see what could keep us from that particular activity.” She laughed at the little victory fist-pump Jojen did and exited his room, almost colliding into Shireen in the corridor as the little girl made her way to Jojen’s room to play a bit more.

“Have you lost again, Doctor Dany?” asked the little girl, the previous pain of her treatment visibly forgotten. When Daenerys acquiesced, the little girl’s smile turned to a cute pout. She obviously placed much hope in the talent of the ‘Dragon Queen’ – as the children had nicknamed her – but had seen her hopes deceived once more. The little girl finally shrugged and landed a comforting hand on the silver-haired doctor’s arm. “Don’t worry, you’ll do better next time.” Shireen soothed her, a very serious face that only a seven-year-old could muster for such a reason. Daenerys tried very hard not to chuckle and offend the young patient, thanking her before taking her leave.

****

She closed the door too hard for her taste behind her and turned frantically to Missandei. “You got the result?” she asked, already nibbling on her right thumb. Her friend’s face was undecipherable and that turned Daenerys crazy more than anything.

Missandei handed her a single page, folded in four. “Yes, here they are. Come on, open up.” She said, a nice warm smile on her lips.

With shaking hands, Daenerys grabbed it, opened it and began to read. She was a bit low on ferritin, _alright_. Magnesium was good, leucocytes as well. Her eyes scanned the page from top to bottom as she would do for any patient, schooling herself to read every line and not only the one she wanted. But, once she got to that particular line, she took a deep breath, the buzzing sound of the hospital disappearing for the only sound to stay in focus on her hearing was her chaotic heartbeat. _Poum, poum. Poum, poum. Poum, poum_. Β-HCG …. **_Positive_**. 

The hand which wasn’t holding the sheet went up to her mouth, the tears of sheer joy she had tried to repress all day finally breaking through and spilling on her cheeks. She faintly heard Missandei’s laughter, her best friend rapidly coming back into focus. Daenerys launched herself into the Naathi’s arms, squeezing her in a tight hold. They both laughed together and cried, soft hands rubbing her back.

There was such an immense joy in her. She didn’t know she could feel something like this. Her entire body was humming with warmth and she felt a feeling of plenitude wash over her, taking possession of all her thoughts and all her breaths. She couldn’t stop smiling, her muscles freezing in that position.

Glancing back at the results, she checked the level of HCG and pointed it to Missandei. “And the rate is great right?!” she double-checked, her friend giggling like a 16-year-old in love.

Missandei draped her arms around Daenerys shoulder, pinching her arm slightly. “If you are really asking me this, then you are not half the doctor I thought you were.” She giggled some more, making Daenerys chuckle in turn. She smiled some more, her gaze fixed on the commentary of the biologist: ‘ _The patient is pregnant’_.

 ** _Pregnant_**. She couldn’t wait to tell Jon. To see her joy reflected back at her in his eyes. _He would be as happy as she was, right?_ The sudden question popped in her mind, squeezing her bubbling heart unpleasantly _. Where was this coming from_?

“What is it?” questioned Missandei, obviously taken aback by the sudden mood swing.

“What if Jon…” Daenerys began, fiddling with her fingers.

“What if Jon, what?” encouraged Missy, trying to look Daenerys in the eyes. For Daenerys sake, she never has managed to hide anything from Missandei and the brunette could read her like an open book. One look was enough for her to understand what stayed unsaid. “Daenerys, come on. Jon loves you.” She crooned and, feeling it wasn’t enough, kept going. “He loves you. He has drawn little hearts with both your initials in it since the 6th grade. He has said a million times over that you would be the girl he will marry. And he already told you, while proposing if I’m not mistaken, that he couldn’t fathom anyone else as the mother of his children. That man wants a baby with silver hair as much as you can dream of it, Little Dragon. You have to stop panicking now. It truly is happening, and he will bloom in joy right along with you. You have a situation that allows you to raise this child comfortably. This is not fucked-up timing, this is as much a good time as any. And it is the best, if it’s happening now. Be happy. You’ve always dreamed of this day. Don’t spoil it with false worries.” She kissed her friend’s forehead lovingly, holding her close.

“That’s just… So many things could go wrong. It is still so little. Maybe I shouldn’t be telling Jon before…” Daenerys began to ramble, effectively shutting up once Missandei grabbed both her shoulders and forced her to take a deep breath.

“Daenerys, you know as well as me that you’re just panicking right now because it is new, like any new mom does.” She said, smiling softly at Daenerys’s shocked smile at hearing herself being called a mom for the first time. “Of course, a thousand things could go wrong...”

“Not helping.” Chuckled Daenerys, interrupting her friend who gave her a pointed look before pursuing.

“… But everything can go right, as well. There is a time for everything, and this, my dear, is the time to be happy and celebrate with your loving husband. It is finally the time to think of a funny, cute way to tell him. Anyway, it’s freaking Christmas in only 5 days. I know someone who is going to have the best Christmas present ever.” Missandei winked. “You shouldn’t have to wait before telling him, Daenerys. He is right beside you in this story, he deserves to share the joy you’re experiencing right now.” She said softly, stroking her friend’s arms supportively.

“You’re right. I couldn’t dream of sharing this with a better man. I don’t know what went through me.” She chuckled nervously, brushing all the worrying thoughts out of her mind’s reach. There would be time to freak out about blighted ovum, genetic diseases and other terrible things later on. Not that any of it could be dealt with at the moment anyway. “Now, I’ve got to figure out how to best tell him.” She smiled, sitting down with Missandei and scrolling through thousands of pregnancy announcements on the net.

“You’re finally going to win ‘best present’ this year.” Missandei told her with a satisfied look, making Daenerys laugh in earnest. _Yes, this year she would definitely win_. _It was going to be the best Christmas Ever._

_~The End ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, don't hesitate to share your opinion about this piece of work :) I'd love to know what you thought of it. 
> 
> Oh, and if anyone is bored out of its mind and wishes to create a moodboard, Art is greatly appreciated ;)
> 
> As always, big thanks to John who correct everything like a pro 😊


End file.
